No es nuestro Lincoln
by eltioRob95
Summary: Sus hermanas, sus padres, sus amigos, todo notaron un extraño comportamiento inusual en Lincoln Loud, estaba bastante cambiado, engreído, burlón, rebelde y especialmente agresivo, pero de algo estaban seguros todos, podrá verse como su hermano, tendra la voz y el mismo cabello blanco, pero ese no era su hermano Lincoln. (Spin-off del fanfic "Otro de los chicos" de Ozjim11)
1. Detención

**Hola a todos de nuevo, qué tal, se preguntarán de qué trata este fic, no sé si algunos recordarán el fanfic "Otro de los Chicos" de Ozjim11 ,donde Lincoln termina en el universo donde tiene 10 hermanos varones, bueno, bueno ¿alguna vez imaginaron como la pasó el Lincoln bravucón y malvado con las hermanas del Lincoln original? Si alguna vez querían leer eso, les cumplo el sueño, este es un homenaje al fanfic de Ozjim11.**

 **desde que lo leí, ya hace unos cuantos meses, quería escribir esto.**

 **No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero será una historia algo corta, bien, Comencemos.**

* * *

 **No es nuestro Lincoln**

La señora Rita loud salía de su trabajo como ayudante del dentista, afuera la esperaba su esposo Lynn Sr, ella rápidamente abordó el vehículo , y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia la escuela de Royal Woods.

-A ti también te llamaron ¿no Lynn?-

Su esposo asintió sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¿qué está pasando con nuestro hijo? El nunca actuó así ¿en qué hemos fallado?-

-No lo sé querida, pero ese muchacho me va a oir, debe ser parte de su crecimiento, recuerdo que a su edad comenzaba a actuar así, pero yo nunca lastimarías a mis mejores amigos-

Los señores Loud llegaron a la escuela, corrieron por el pasillo para finalmente llegar a la puerta de oficina del director huggins, ahí se encontraron con los señores Mcbride, Harold y Howard.

-Harold , Howard ¿Cómo están?- preguntaron Rita y Lynn sr con una sonrisa forzada en sus rostros.

-Lynn, Rita ¿quieren contarnos qué pasa?- preguntó Harold.

-Si, nos llamó el director, dijo que algo malo le ocurrió a nuestro pequeño Clyde por Lincoln- agregó Howard.

-¿Ustedes saben algo?-

Lynn sr y Rita se miraron algo dolidos, al parecer a los señores Mcbride aún no les habían informado lo que pasó con Clyde, Las puertas se abrieron revelando al director Huggins, se mostraba serio.

-Señores Loud, señores Mcbride, pasen por favor- pidió el director sin sacar su semblante serio.

Los cuatro adultos mayores entraron y se sentaron en las sillas que él les había ofrecido.

El señor Loud dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Es sobre nuestro hijo ¿No señor Huggins?-

-Me temo que sí señor Loud, Su hijo Lincoln inició un deplorable pleito con el estudiante Chandler-

-¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con nuestro Clyde?- preguntó Howard.

-A eso voy señor Mcbride, verán lo que sucede, es que en este pleito, Chandler y Clyde terminaron lesionados, ahora están en la enfermería, me temo tendré que suspender a Lincoln por una semana, debido a su mal comportamiento-

Los señores Loud no protestaron al respecto, sabían perfectamente que su hijo estaba hecho un buscapleitos en estos últimos días, incluso sus propias hermanas tenían miedo de acercarse de acercarse a él, no sabían qué pasaba con Lincoln, no era el niño dulce y considerado que ellos habían criado, Los únicos confundidos eran los señores Mcbride.

-Espera ¿qué? Eso no parece justo director Huggins- dijo Howard molesto- ¿por qué el hijo de Rita y Lynn tiene que ser suspendido?-

-Si, Lincoln sólo estaba defendiendo a su mejor amigo de ese bravucón, a quien deberían suspenderlo es a él- agregó Harold.

-Me temo que no lo entienden, señores Mcbride- el tono del director Huggins se escuchaba un poco entristecido pero aún serio – fue el propio Lincoln el que lastimó a su hijo sin ninguna consideración-

Los señores Mcbride abrieron los ojos como platos por lo que el director les acaba de revelar ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Lincoln Loud, siendo capaz de lastimar a Clyde su mejor amigo?

-¿Qué?- fue lo que se escuchó decir a los Mcbride, simplemente no podían creer lo que escuchaban, apenas lo estaban procesando.

* * *

 **En la sala de detención….**

Lincoln loud se encontraba en su asiento, frente al pizarrón, relajado, sin ninguna preocupación, una sonrisa de satifacción y burla adornaba su rostro, como si terminar en detención fuera sólo una rutina para él, mucho no le importaba, este no era su mundo de origen después de todo, tenía un terreno nuevo en donde estallar, no lo desaprovecharía por nada.

-Hahaha, Pobre Idiota…-

Se reía al recordar el rostro de incredulidad y confusión que Clyde le puso cuando él lo lanzo contra Chandler como si fuera un objeto sin valor, con la intención de lastimar y dañar a ambos, sin duda esa sorpresiva traición será un tema de mucha conversación en toda la escuela.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Hola, a todos espero haberlos sorprendido con este fic, podría decirse que esto es una especie de Precuela del fanfic de OZjim11. perdón si está corto, así empiezo los fics normalmente.**

 **Aquí no verán a un Lincoln loud amable y considerado, aquí verán un Lincoln revoltoso, travieso y malicioso. Este fic se trata de la estadía de este Lincoln en el mundo de las 10 hermanas, mientras el otro Lincoln estaba con los 10 hermanos varones del otro mundo alterno, este fic es un homenaje al fanfic "uno de los chicos" de Ozjim11.**

 **Yo pronto verán el terror físico y psicológico que le causó a las hermanas, En el fic "Otro de los chicos" se menciona que ellas lo confrontaron, aquí verán como llegaron a ese punto, saludos. :D**


	2. Un nuevo mundo

**Capitulo 2**

 **Un nuevo mundo.**

Después de la ardua charla que tuvieron con el director huggins, Rita y Lynn sr se disculparon con los señores Mcbride en nombre de Lincoln, les prometieron que tendrían una charla con él sobre su comportamiento en la escuela.

Una vez que los señores Mcbride fueron a la enfermería al ver como estaba su hijo, se sorprendieron al ver a Chandler, con la cara casi irreconocible después de la pelea con Lincoln, al parecer aún se encontraba inconsciente, al lado se encontraba su pequeño, el hijo que ellos adoptaron y aceptaron criar con todo el cuidado del mundo, aunque sus lesiones no eran graves, casi se les esfumó el aire cuando vieron el brazo enyesado, les costaba creer que Lincoln haya sido capaz de todo esto, pero según los testigos de la pelea realmente había sido él.

Una vez que la enfermera les dijo que podían retirarse, se dirigieron hacia el auto, el mejor amigo del albino no había dicho ni una palabra, se veía molesto, pensativo , con la mirada baja.

"Ellas tenían razón, y yo no les creí, esa bestia no puede ser Lincoln, ahora sé por qué actuaba tan raro" eran sus pensamientos en este momento.

Resultaba ser cierto después de todo, entonces su amigo, el verdadero Lincoln loud realmente estaba en otra parte.

-Clyde, prometo que daremos un helado al llegar a casa, si quieres- prometió Howard.

-Clyde, por favor di algo- imploró su otro padre Harold.

-…

El chico Mcbride seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿No quieres despedirte de tu amigo Lincoln primero?- preguntó Howard, aún sabiendo que la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, pero no soportaba el silencio tenso de su pequeño Clyde ni un solo minuto.

-Ese idiota no es mi amigo, mejor vámonos- dijo en forma cortante.

Clyde entró al asiento trasero del auto , Harold y Howard se miraron entristecidos y preocupados.

Mientras tanto con Lynn sr y Rita loud , las cosas con su único hijo tampoco se sentían comodas, cuando se les dio el permiso de sacar a su hijo de detención y llevarlo de vuelta a casa, se encontraban bastante desconcertados al ver a su hijo albino, relajado, sereno con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento como si nada hubiera.

-Sube rápido, y siéntate donde te podamos ver- dijo Lynn sr con un tono molesto.

Lincoln no pasó eso por desapercibido, pero no le dio mucha importancia, subió a Vanzilla, el vehículo arrancó rumbo a la casa Loud, nadie notó a cierta niña latina de chaqueta púrpura observándolos desde la entrada de la escuela, ella dio un suspiro pesado antes de entrar.

aunque el viaje a casa era rápido, se sentía el más extenso del mundo, ninguno de los tres había dicho una palabra.

El patriarca de la familia Loud se encontraba perturbado, al mirar a través del espejo retrovisor, Su hijo Lincoln tenía una sonrisa, pero no era una de esas sonrisas de cuando te sientes que es mejor momento de tu vida, era una sonrisa maliciosa , perturbadora, psicótica y inquietante, algo jamás antes visto en su único hijo varón.

Rita también lo había notado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan intimidada por alguien, pensó que nadie le causaría esa sensación de miedo, quien pensaría que esa extraña sonrisa de su pequeño hijito sería la primera cosa que la inquietaría, intentando romper el silencio, la matriarca Loud habló.

-¿Quieres contarnos qué sucedió hijo?-

-¿Qué cosa? ….mamá-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, sobre la pelea con ese chico Chandler-

-Oh sobre eso, me parecía irritante su manera engreída de actuar, quería ponerlo en su lugar y eso es lo que hice, a ver si otro día aprende a memorizarse bien mi nombre-

-¿Pero tenías que arrojar a tu mejor amigo hacía él?-

Al oir eso, Lincoln dio unas carcajadas de burla.

\- ¿Ese perdedor? ¿mi mejor amigo? Por favor, Oye mamá no sabía que podías decir bromas tan buenas como esa hahaha-

-Pero hijo, no lo comprendo, tú y Clyde han sido mejores amigos desde los 6 años, no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerle eso-

-Simplemente me aburrí de ser amigo de un patiño como ése, ya no me cae bien ese torpe ¿podemos cambiar el tema porfavor?- pidió el peliblanco empezando a molestarse y cruzarse de brazos.

-Bien hijo, vamos a dejar de tocar el tema- dijo Lynn padre.

-pero estarás castigado durante dos semanas, conoces tu sentencia, nada de postre y nada de salir afuera sin autorización, o a menos que sea para acompañar a tus hermanas.

Lincoln rodó los ojos.

-Meh…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada "padre"-

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal, Lincoln directamente fue mandado a su habitación, y se le prohibió salir de ahí hasta que sus hermanas volvieran de la escuela, por supuesto que él no estaba de humor para ver a las cabezas huecas, al llegar ellas, no salió de ahí hasta que llegara el anochecer y con ella la hora de la cena.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, pero con un silencio casi sepulcral que puso los pelos de punta hasta a Lucy, las hermanas lo habían estado observando muy molestas, era obvio que se enteraron de lo que pasó con Clyde en la escuela, ahora sí había cruzado la raya, todas se miraron y asintieron, algo tenían que hacer con este pequeño diablillo.

Una vez que Lincoln terminó de comer, se levantó y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación, ignorando las miradas de miedo y odio que tenían las hermanas sobre él, Lily incluso le sacó la lengua.

Lincoln se acostó en su cama, ansioso por otro gran día para fastidiar a alguien, un poco pensativo con lo que pasó hoy en la escuela.

-Quizás fui un poco duro, pero no por eso me voy a disculpar con él- se dijo para sí mismo.

Fuera de su habitación, en el pasillo de la casa loud, la puerta de las dos rubias mayores se abrió de imprevisto, revelando a Lori y leni, la puerta de las gemelas se abrió cuidadosamente al igual que la de la genio y la bebé, la comediante y la rockera, todas se hicieron señas, y se acecaron con sigilo hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

Estaban listas para encararlo, pues ellas sabían que él no era su querido hermanito, ya tenían unas sogas y un bate en mano por si el pequeño bribón oponía resistencia.

* * *

 _dos semanas antes de la confrontación…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PERO QUE DIANTRES ES TODO ESTO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Lincoln no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora se encontraba cayendo en lo parecía ser una especie de espiral gigante infinito, pasó de estar cayendo y gritando en lo parecía ser la nada a terminar en el suelo de su habitación, vestido con su pijama naranja de dormir, las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas, rápidamente se puso de pie y miró hacia todas direcciones, sumamente molesto.

-¡Si esto es una broma pesada pueden darse por muertos idiotas!-

Miró hacia todas partes pero no había nadie en su habitación, ninguna señal de sus hermanos.

-¿Lane? ¿Luke? ¿Loki? ¿en donde están?-

Observaba los alrededores de su habitación con desconfianza.

-Un momento ¿desde cuándo tengo una habitación propia?- se preguntó para sí mismo , el caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de una patada.

-Muy bien tontos, espero una buena explicac…-

Se quedó callado ante lo que sus ojos veían, dos chicas rubias mayores, ambas bellas, se encontraban en el pasillo, lo curioso es que llevaban vestimentas similares al de sus hermanos Loki y Loni, y salían de lo parecía ser la habitación de ellos.

-Dime Leni, esa palabra es escribe con L o M?- preguntaba Lori mientras mensajeaba con su teléfono, Leni terminó chocando con la pared.

-Auch! Cielos Lori ¿Quién movió la puerta?-

De otra puerta, salía una chica castaña de cabello corto,pecosa, con una camiseta púrpura, falda púrpura clara, esta chica tocaba su guitarra a todo volumen, era como su hermano Luke pero femenina, era Luna loud.

-Estoy lista hermanas!-

"No me LAS perdería"

-Jajajaja, es muy bueno señor cocos- decía la comediante Luan loud quien salía detrás de Luna.

De la puerta del medio, salía una chica de cabello castaño, con ropa y pantalón corto deportivo, blanco y rojo, con el numero 1 , moviendo la pelota de un lado a otro con ambos pies.

-Setenta y siete, setenta y ocho-

Detrás de ella una niña de pelo oscuro, piel pálida, vestida completamente de negro.

-Suspiro-

En la puerta más cercana, salía otra niña, está era pequeña, tenía un gorro, y una vestimenta casi similar a la de su pequeño hermanito Leif.

-Oye Lola, deja de tocarme con tu kart, o te acercaré mi sapo a tu rostro-

-tócame con esa cosa asquerosa Lana y te acusaré ¡MAMÁ!-

Lana perdió la perdió la paciencia y saltó sobre Lola creando una bola de humo, Lisa salió molesta de su habitación.

-Oigan ustedes, disminuyan su cacofonía para que nuestra pequeña hermana disfrute su periodo de conciencia-

-Habla claro Lisa!- dijeron las gemelas.

-*Suspiro* guarden silencio para que Lily pueda dormir!-

Lincoln se quedó desconcertado.

-Rayos, o me di un golpe realmente fuerte en el suelo, o creo que finalmente me volví loco-

-Saludos-

-AAAAAAAHHHH!- Lincoln pegó un salto del susto, al ver a la versión femenina de Levi frente a él, el apretó los dientes molesto y levantó su puño hacia ella.

-Uno por asustarme-

la genio levantó una ceja y Lincoln se dio una bofetada mental y rápidamente bajó su puño.

"Idiota, por poco y estaba a punto de golpear a una niña pequeña"

-Lo siento, t-te confundí con alguien más-

-Como sea, quiero darte la bienvenida a esta dimensión-

-¿Dimensión? ¿qué?-

-Así es, te preguntarás como es que llegaste aquí, así que te lo resumiré, hace más de un mes, investigaba la temática de las dimensiones, Asi que creé un aparato que abre un portal a otra dimensión, mi hermano Lincoln sentía la curiosidad de una vida con diez hermanos varones y no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un conejillo de indias para dicho aparato, de algún modo tú cambiaste de lugar con él y ahora estás aquí, asi que te doy la bienvenida, mi nombre es Lisa Loud-

Lincoln se quedó estupefacto ante tal revelación.

"Entonces no era un sueño, realmente estoy en un mundo alterno, ¿asi que por culpa de mí otro yo estoy atrapado aquí?"

*sonríe maliciosamente*

"Esto será tan divertido y placentero"

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capítulo 2, Así es como el Lincoln travieso descubre que está en otro mundo ¿qué clase de diabluras tendrá planeada? lo sabrán conforme avance la historia.**

 **Bien primero que nada, gracias a todos por las vistas, más de 100 vistas, wow, superaron a las vistas del capítulo 4 de TLH super secret crisis war Nickelodeon. (esa llegó a 112 mas o menos)**

 **Aunque aún no supera las vistas que tuvieron "La apuesta de Lincoln y Rob" o "La gemela de Linka" en su momento. (pero son fics del año pasado, así que no cuentan Lol)**

 **Trataré de que este Lincoln sea tal y como se le describió en el fic de Ozjim11, a quien le mando saludos.**

 **Sí, sé que dije que demoraría, eso si no escribía el capítulo hoy, pero lo pude hacer hoy, asi que lo subo, aquí eltioRob95, su más humilde servidor.**


	3. Lincoln Loud

**The Loud house no me pertenece si no Chris savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Lincoln Loud**

Si había que algo que casi toda Royal Woods sabía, era que la casa Loud era la casa más escandalosa y ruidosa de todos, los vecinos antiguos ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir cerca de esos ruidos, primero estaba Loki el que siempre mandaba mensajes de texto románticos a su novia, Luego estaba Loni , aunque él no era tan ruidoso, tenía las discusiones más fuertes cada vez que discuten con Loki.

Lane el comediante siempre tenía chistes para contar, la mayoría demasiado terribles, más terribles que las de su contraparte femenina Luan, después estaba Luke Loud, el rockero de la familia, el si que era el más ruidoso de todos con su guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen.

Lynn Jr el deportivo de la casa, y el prodigio aclamado Royal woods, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, los sonidos de los pelotazos y balonazos que lanzaban siempre se hacían notar, su compañero de cuarto, el gótico de la familia Lars Loud, al menos él era el menos ruidoso de la familia, casi nunca decía alguna que otra palabra que no sea sobre ataúdes, cementerios y otros temas excéntricos, pasando desapercibido casi siempre.

Los gemelos sin duda era los más escandalosos después de Luke, Lexx y Leif siempre peleaban por todo, casi nunca estaban deacuerdo en nada, tanto que los mayores a veces se preguntaban como habrán hecho para estar juntos tranquilamente por 9 meses en el vientre materno.

El genio Levi Loud , un prodigio como Lynn Jr, solo que este era dotado de inteligencia, por causa de todo tipo de experimentos fallidos , desde afuera la casa siempre se escuchaba alguna que otra explosión , era sorprendente que nadie saliera con alguna lesión, luego está Lion quien siempre lloraba cuando algo le disgustaba, pero era entendible ya que solo era un bebé, aún tenía mucho por vivir y aprender sobre este mundo.

Luego estaba él, Lincoln Loud, conocido como la típica oveja negra de la familia, toda familia tiene una ¿no? Lincoln se sentía siempre en la sombra de sus hermanos mayores, cada uno de ellos tenía un logro, a veces el resultado de ese logro venía en forma de trofeo, y lo colocaban en el estante de trofeos.

El pequeño albino observó aquel estante con tristeza, los nombres de todos sus hermanos tenían un premio, hasta Lion , y él no tenía ninguno, eso lo hacía sentirse inútil de algún modo, todos sus hermanos tenían un talento que ofrecer ¿Por qué él no había descubierto el suyo?

En una tarde, entró a su habitación la cual comparte con Lynn y Lars, estando muy molesto, se acostó en su cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y ya no quiso saber del mundo ni de nadie.

Para cuando La noche cayó y con ella la hora de la cena, fue extraño que Lincoln no haya bajado esa noche a cenar.

Fue por eso que Lynn jr fue a llamarlo por orden de su padre, el atleta se acercó a hablar a su hermano.

-Lincoln , es hora de comer, tu comida se enfría ¿Por qué no bajas?-

-Déjame en paz Lynn, no tengo hambre-

-Pero tienes que bajar-

-No, no tengo por qué hacerlo-

-Vamos ¿acaso te pasó algo? Si quieres puedes contar….-

-Lárgate y déjame en paz-

Lynn frunció el ceño molesto, el le había hablado bien pero Lincoln le respondió de mala manera , quería darle un doloroso escarmiento pero lo dejó para más tarde.

Lynn bajó, pero a los pocos llegó su madre, ella se veía un poco molesta.

-Lincoln Loud ¿Por qué no bajas a comer con tu familia?-

-una Mierda de familia- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿dijiste algo cariño?-

-Nada mamá-

Él se quitó las sabanas para mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-Oye mamá ¿puedes contestarme una pregunta?-

Rita observó la mirada seria de su hijo, su instinto de madre supuso que sería un tema complicado.

-Claro hijo ¿Qué tipo de pregunta?-

-¿Como me ves?-

-….

-¿Tengo algo de especial?-

-….

-¿O solamente soy una carga? ¿una boca más que alimentar?-

-Oh, asi que se trata de eso ¿no hijo? ¿piensas que eres inferior a tus hermanos sólo por sus talentos?-

Lincoln no respondió, solamente desvió la mirada deprimido.

-Me siento un inútil , no he encontrado algo en que me destaque ¿Qué tal si en realidad no tengo un don especial? ¿Qué tal si solamente soy un bueno para nada? Esto es tan frustrante-

Al decirse eso , recordó las duras palabras de sus hermanos.

(Flashback)

 _-Eres sólo un pequeño estorbo._

 _-sirves como un saco de boxeo jajaja algo es algo_

 _-Podrías ser muy útil de tapete jajaja ¿entiendes?-_

 _-La respuesta es sencilla Lincoln, no tienes clase, no serías el príncipe de nadie._

 _Sus hermanos rieron mientras Lincoln molestó corrió a su habitación, ellos pararon de reír y se miraron preocupados._

 _-Hey Lincoln!-_

 _-hermano-_

 _-espera-_

 _-Sólo era una broma-_

(Fin del flashback)

Rita observó a su hijo con tristeza, no soportaba la idea de tener que verlo entristecido

-¿Sabes Lincoln? Yo tenía exactamente la misma duda cuanto tenia tu edad-

El peliblanco levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Verás, mi padre siempre quise que yo fuera cadete y quiso mandarme a la escuela militar-

-Déjame adivinar, no quisiste ir-

-*Risas* la verdad no, no era mi fuerte, mi padre se sentía un poco decepcionado, y en mi época de adolescente cuando me llevaba a ver los desfiles militares me sentía inferior a aquellas cadetes que desfilaban orgullosas, asi que le propuse una especie de trato , que si no encontraba una buena vocación , yo entraría a la escuela militar sin ninguna oposición-

-…

-Bien entonces, busqué y busqué algo en lo que me destacara, intenté en restaurantes, no era tan buena en la cocina como tu padre en aquel entonces, intenté en limpieza y mantenimiento, sólo duré un par de meses, había un cartel de bailarinas exóticas, y mi cuerpo no se veía tan mal, pero mi padre se pondría loco si se enterara asi que ese trabajo lo descarté, finalmente encontré un oficio con el que sentía gusto.

-Odontología- resumió él con un tono aburrido, pero tenía que escuchar la aburrida anécdota de su madre para ver si le servía de algo.

-Si, pero por mala fortuna tenía que estudiar para eso, asi que fui a la universidad de odontología, la cual era muy costosa, asi que busqué un trabajo , y el empleo de guardia de cruce estaba disponible ¿Qué aprendiste de todo lo que te acabo de contar?-

-No lo sé mamá, tu dime-

-Tienes que buscar tu talento-

Una foco apareció en la cabeza del albino.

-Rayos! Como no pensé en eso!-

-Bien , me alegra que lo entendieras ¿bajarás a cenar con tus hermanos?-

Al escuchar la palabra "Hermanos" Lincoln desvió la mirada con desinterés.

-Ehmm… si por qué no-

Rita sonrió y se levantó para ir de vuelta a la mesa.

-Oye mamá…-

-Si hijo?-

-Gracias-

Rita se sorprendió, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que su hijo mostrara gratitud con algo.

-No hay de qué, mi niño-

Cuando ella se fue, el sonrió de forma siniestra.

"Hora de cerrarles el pico a mis descerebrado hermanos"

Y asi fue como Lincoln Loud , comenzó sus malas andanzas, si sus hermanos lo tratarían como a alguien inútil sin nada que ofrecer, una simple carga para la familia, entonces él les daría una lección que nadie olvidaría.

Era conciente de que no era tan bueno en los deportes, apenas servía como compañero de práctica de su hermano atleta, gracias a Lynn y Loki, quienes le habían enseñado a pelear, lastimándolo en el proceso, Lincoln solo adoptó el dolor como otro de los pocos placeres que da la vida, ignorando el hecho de eso lo estaba volviendo un psicótico.

Dedicarse a los concursos de belleza masculinos como su hermano menor Lexx, pero eso le repugnaba bastante, además consideraba esa profesión "de afeminados", tampoco trataría de asimilar el talento de Leif, implicaría ensuciarse y eso a él no le va, competir con Levi, tratar de superar su mente dotada era algo completamente imposible, además el odiaba estudiar, de hecho detestaba cualquier cosa que fuera de "Nerds"

Optó por su hermano comediante Lane, en ese momento Lane necesitaba un ayudante para su trabajo como payaso de fiestas en "Negocios graciosos", Lincoln con falsa amabilidad se ofrece ser su ayudante a cambio de que él le enseñe el arte de hacer bromas, sólo para divertirse con unos amigos.

Ignorando las verdaderas intenciones de su hermanito peliblanco, Lane acepta ser su maestro y tutor de buena bromas, a cambio de que cumpla bien su papel de ayudante y que le haga caso en todo lo que él diga.

Luego de unos meses, soportando tontas fiestas, y niños realmente molestos e insufribles, Lincoln logró su cometido ya había logrado ser un experto maestro de las bromas, las bromas pesadas y de mal gusto eran su especialidad, muy contrario a los ideales de su hermano comediante.

Si bien, Lane siempre se medía con sus bromas, incluso cuando llegaba el dia de bromas cada 1 de abril, Lincoln no lo hacía, sus bromas normalmente lastimaban a las victimas desprevenidas en la escuela, ganándose una pequeña reputación.

Una vez se acercó quien era la niña nueva hace unas semanas, ahora considerada la niña linda de la escuela.

-Hey Cristina-

-Oh, Hola Lincoln-

-Mira te traje un regalo-

El supuesto regalo era una caja roja, Cristina dedujo que era una caja de bombones.

-Ay gracias Lincoln, me sorprende que me traigas esto, a pesar que rechacé tu invitación al baile, quiero que sepas que no quise herirte, es bueno ver que seas alguien sin rencor-

-Asi es Cris, sin ningun rencor- dijo el albino con un tic en el ojo.

-Awww…. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

La pelirroja salió corriendo y gritando, la supuesta caja de bombones tenía adentro cucarachas y gusanos, Lincoln se tiró al suelo estallando de risa.

Otra broma que cometió fue cuando Liam , uno de sus "amigos" le tocó llevar a la mascota de la escuela a su casa y cuidarla, Frank la araña, Un día Lincoln visitó su casa, fingiendo tener interés en conocer la vida de Liam en la granja, cosa que en realidad le disgustaba.

Mientras Liam estaba en el baño, Lincoln aprovechó para tomar a la araña, la colocó dentro de una cubeta y metió una rama encendida en llamas , quemándola viva.

Para cuando Liam salió del baño, se encontró a una araña completamente muerta y rostizada dentro de su jaula de vidrio, Lincoln simplemente se hizo el desentendido y dijo que no debió dejarla tanto tiempo al sol, Liam se ganó todo el odio del salón de clases desde aquel entonces.

Otra de las víctimas del chico Loud, fue Clyde Mcbride quien fue culpado injustamente por una broma que sufrieron sus maestros, causando su expulsión de la escuela.

Entre otras hazañas infames de Lincoln, en su familia nadie se salvaba, un día una de sus crueles "bromas" causó que Lars terminara en el hospital durante una semana.

Lexx , Levi y Leif, principalmente Leif sufrían abusos físicos, burlas y comentarios hirientes de parte de su hermano peliblanco, las mascotas, Geo, Cliff, charles y walt no se acercaban a Lincoln ya que este se deleitaba torturándolos, las ranas de Leif no tenían mucha suerte ,pues desaparecían "Misteriosamente".

Ya Lane intentó vencerlo en su propio juego de bromas, pero fracasó irremediablemente, el alumno había superado al maestro.

En la escuela , ya todos sabían que Lincoln loud no era alguien en quien se podía confiar, después de la broma hacia Cristina, todas las niñas de la escuela tenían miedo de acercarse a él, todas excepto Ronnie anne, los chicos que antes lo molestaban y golpeaban ahora tampoco querían meterse con él, pues existe un rumor de que Chandler el chico popular había sido intimidado por el peliblanco fuera de la escuela, un rumor que influyó a que los otros chicos rudos lo respetaran y temieran.

No importaba cuantas veces sus padres lo regañaban o castigaban, Lincoln siempre hacía de las suyas sin importarle a quienes dañe en el proceso.

Ahora ese Lincoln Loud se encontraba en otra dimensión, una dimensión donde el tiene diez hermanas mujeres en vez de hermanos, todo explicado por un a de ellas, la versión femenina de su hermano genio , Lisa Loud.

Aunque toda esa revelación le costó procesarlo, ya que no se trataba de un sueño como él creía, Lincoln se volvió hacia su habitación, se alivíó de saber que en esta dimensión tenía su propia habitación, y no tendría que compartir privacidad con las versiones femeninas de Lynn y Lars, asi nadie sospecharía nada extraño de él, espera mantener su identidad en secreto, así sería más fácil fingir inocencia al momento de cometer sus travesuras.

Esta era una gran oportunidad, si el Lincoln de esta dimensión era alguien considerado y amable, incapaz de dañar a una mosca, entonces nadie sospecharía de él, y será más fácil poder jugar con sus posibles víctimas, se quitó su pijama se colocó su típica camisa naranja y su pantalón azul, salió de su habitación para desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Miró una fotografía la cual era de Lincoln , el verdadero Lincoln junto a todas sus hermanas sonriendo, no era muy diferente de él, los ojos, las pecas, los dientes de conejo, el mismo cabello blanco, solamente el pequeño fleco parado de su cabello se diferenciaba del suyo, el fleco del Lincoln de aquí no tenía tres puntas como el suyo.

-Me pregunto qué tan diferente será este mundo del mío-

Ve a Lana corriendo por el pasillo persiguiendo a su lagartija, Lincoln sonrió y puso el pie en su camino, causando que la pequeña fontanera cayera al suelo de cara.

-Auch!-

-jajaja Oye Lana, mejor fíjate por donde corres ¿quieres?- dijo el con burla.

Satisfecho de haber fastidiado a su primer blanco, Lana lo miró confundida y asustada, sabía que esa caída no fue accidental.

-¿Lincoln?-

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Este fue el tercer capítulo señores, creo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre un malvado, agradecimientos a aquellos que me dejaron favoritos y siguen esta historia.**

 **Esta es fue la vida del Lincoln de los diez hermano, si lo odiaron en el fic de Ozjim11, aquí lo odiarán más.**

 **(curioso mañana se cumplirán dos años mas o menos desde que salió el fic "Otro de los chicos", por eso lo publico hoy.**

 **Acabo de crear mi primer fanfic navideño ,"May Marie n Lee : La navidad de Lee Kanker" (Au de Ed edd y Eddy) por si gustan leerlo.**

 **Saludos y buen fin de semana, fanarts de este fic próximamente en deviantart.**


	4. Recuerdos y Lágrimas

**Disfruten del cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Recuerdos y Lágrimas**

Lincoln se encontraba en Vanzilla junto con sus hermanas, rumbo a la escuela, El peliblanco estaba procesando el nombre de sus hermanas, para no olvidarlo, el se encontraba sentado, serio, cruzado de brazos sin decir una sola palabra.

"Veamos" pensó, mientras rememoraba aquella lista que Lisa le dio.

-La Loki femenina se llama Lori, Loni sería Leni, Lars aquí se llama Lucy, por lo menos Lynn si conserva su nombre, las insoportables enanas gemelas son Lana y Lola, tengo que recordarlo, la genio se llama Lisa, Lane aquí es Luan, Luke se llama Luna, creo que no me faltó nadie-

-Poo poo- notó a la bebé quien estaba a su lado, Lily miraba con ojos enojados a Lincoln.

-U no Incon!- dijo la más pequeña de las hermanas, el peliblanco no había entendido los dichos de la bebé, solo la miró con indiferencia.

-Y tu debes llamarte Lily, según Lisa ese es tu nombre aquí y no "Leona" como yo pensé-

Lincoln ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de una de sus hermanas mayores, rubia, con encantadora sonrisa, gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza, despistada, la modista de la familia, Leni Loud.

-Oye Linky, como estás hablando sólo , eso es un poco extraño-

Lincoln dirigió su mirada a su hermana, se preguntaba si en este mundo alterno Leni era más aérea que Loni o viceversa, ahora era el momento de verificarlo.

-No estaba hablando sólo Leni, solamente pensaba en voz alta-

-Oh, está bien-

Al ver como esta le había creído, el sonríe victorioso.

"Dudas aclaradas"

Una vez que llegan a la escuela, todas bajaron del vehículo familiar con normalidad, pues las hermanas , la mayoría de ellas , aún no eran conscientes de la ausencia de su verdadero hermano.

Lincoln fue el ultimo con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos, miraba los alrededores de la escuela Royal Woods, no tenía ninguna diferencia , la misma patética edificación, los mismos ridículos casilleros, las mismas personas ¿realmente era un mundo alterno? Lo único diferente de este mundo es que tenía hermanas mujeres en vez de hermanos.

Lincoln dio un suspiro pesado.

-Por lo visto esta deprimente escuela no tiene nada de diferente-

Sintió una palmada en su espalda.

-Hey Lincoln!-

-Oye ¿¡Qué te pasa!?-

El peliblanco se puso en guardia contra el supuesto agresor, pero cuando lo vió , abrió sus ojos en shock, quedó casi boquiabierto al reconocerlo.

-¿Clyde?

-Si soy yo Lincoln, tu mejor amigo de toda la vida ¿Quién más sería?- dijo él en forma alegre, el albino lo miró confundido.

"Mejor amigo?"

Lincoln se quedó anonadado con la declaración, en su mundo, él se había deshecho de Clyde, el motivo, le parecía un perdedor a simple vista, y por ese motivo causó que lo expulsaran de la escuela en su dimensión apropósito, significa que aquí el Lincoln de este mundo no tenía nada en contra este Clyde.

-¿Somos amigos?-

Clyde abrazó a su amigo en respuesta.

-Hahaha claro que lo somos Lincoln ¿de qué hablas?-

Aunque Lincoln se sintió incómodo por el abrazo, le siguió la corriente, fingiría ser el otro Lincoln sólo para saber más acerca de este mundo alterno y sacar provecho, el le sonrió de forma falsa.

-Claaaro que sí soy yo, tu mejor amigo Lincoln Loud hahaha-

Dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda, Clyde lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Te sientes bien Lincoln? Te noto un poco diferente.

-Hahaha ¿Diferente Clyde? ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, para empezar, ya no hueles a flores de primavera, ese aroma parece de un shampoo masculino, creí que tenías que compartir el shampoo de tus hermanas sólo para que tus padres no tuvieran más gastos, lo cual es raro-

Lincoln no sabía si sentirse sorprendido, furioso y aterrado de que Clyde lo haya olido mientras lo abrazaba, se sintió acorralado, debía pensar en una respuesta convincente.

-Oh, pues las cosas cambian Clyde, ahora mi familia tiene más dinero como para comprarme un shampoo propio, si, es eso, m-me alegra mucho que lo notaras-

Lincoln amplió su sonrisa con nerviosismo, Mientras que su amigo de color lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-

*Suena la campana*

-Oh, andando, hay que ir a clases-

-Bien, vamos- suspiró resignado

Salvado por la campana, Lincoln creía que nadie se daría cuenta de su verdadera identidad, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, La clase era la misma que en su mundo, mismas sillas, misma ubicación de la ventana y puerta, mismos compañeros, misma maestra Johnson, eso sí, esta tenía cabello atado, a diferencia de la maestra Johnson de su mundo quien tenía el cabello corto suelto con otro estilo de peinado.

Lincoln suspiró pesadamente, Las clases y las explicaciones de la maestra las encontraba muy aburridas, lo único que pudo hacer es tomar un borrador de goma de entre sus cosas, arrancar un pedazo con sus dientes , masticarlo, para luego escupirlo, y arrojárselo a algún incauto con su resortera improvisada.

El primero fue nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, Clyde sintió la goma impactar en su cabello y enredarse en el, Clyde se lo quita y se voltea molesto hacia quien pudo haber sido, solamente notó a Lincoln silbando y desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué?-

-Lincoln ¿de casualidad viste quien me arrojó esto?- preguntó Clyde mientras le enseñaba el pedazo de goma a masticado al peliblanco, este solamente fingió indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

-No, no lo he visto-

-Quizás fue Ronnie anne, habrá querido lanzártelo a ti y falló-

Al escuchar eso, un leve rubor recorrió la cara de Lincoln, Clyde no se dio cuenta pero dejó a Lincoln en otro trance pensativo.

"¿Ronnie anne? Me olvidé por completo de ella"

Ronnie anne era la única niña que hablaba con el peliblanco en su dimensión, de algún modo el y ella se entendían , La chica Santiago era la única quien lo comprendía, pues ella era conocida como la niña más ruda y fuerte de la escuela, así como el era el infame niño bromista travieso de Royal Woods, ambos eran temidos y odiados en su dimensión, por lo que no era sorpresa ni novedad que congeniaran.

Se preguntaba que tan diferente era la Ronnie anne de este mundo, si aquí era amiga u enemiga de Lincoln, el se volteó para comprobarlo, allí estaba ella, no tenía nada deferente a su Ronnie anne, cabello negro con líneas violetas atado , sudadera color púrpura, piel morena, ella le sonrió y le saludó en voz baja.

-Hey torpe-

El sonrió nerviosamente y correspondió el saludo.

"Por lo visto aquí también es mi amiga, bueno, sigue siendo la misma aquí, por un momento creí que ella sería de piel blanca y pelirroja o algo así"

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Lincoln siguió a Clyde hasta la mesa donde se encontraban el trío de pelirrojos quienes eran sus amigos, Clyde, Zach y Rusty, El albino se disgustó al verlo.

"Veo que estos perdedores también son amigos del otro Lincoln, quizás repita mis bromas con estos tontos" no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Hola amigos-

-Hola Lincoln- saludó Rusty.

-¿Qué nos cuentas?-

-Oh, nada, nada en especial, ustedes hablen de lo suyo como lo hacen normalmente, yo estaré aquí escuchando-

-¿uhm? Deacuerdo-

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron hablando de sus cosas entre ellos.

Lincoln jaló de la camisa a Clyde para acercarlo a él, este lo miró confundido.

-Lincoln , cuidado con mi ropa, podrías romperla-

-Shh cállate y escucha Clyde, quiero que me prestes mucha atención-

Clyde miró fijamente a Lincoln.

-Quiero que me digas si esta escuela no tiene cámaras de seguridad, también quiero saber el horario en que cierra la escuela, y necesito saber los horarios exactos en que los profesores llegan y se van ¿Capichi?-

-¿Uh? ¿Para qué necesitas toda esa información Lincoln?-

-Eso no te interesa tonto, emmm… quiero decir… ya lo sabrás en su momento querido Clyde.

-Atención, atención todos!- dijo un chico rubio robusto.

-Denle la bienvenida, al nuevo ganador del record en los juegos arcade de "juegos y comida Gus" ¡Chandler Mccann!-

El mencionado pelirrojo aparece , y todos los estudiantes en la cafetería lo aplauden y lo aclaman , Chandler los saluda como si fuera un rey a sus súbditos, pues él era el chico más popular de la escuela, con su sonrisa engreída.

-Hola hola, gracias ,gracias por los elogios, amigos, si , soy muy genial, lo sé-

Lincoln entrecerraba los ojos mientras lo observaba, y masticaba su sándwich de queso con desdén. Aquí también existía un Chandler popular, se preguntaba internamente si este era igual de cobarde que el Chandler de su dimensión, así fue como se ganó el respeto en su escuela.

"Supongo que eso podría averiguarlo mucho más adelante" pensó, Clyde negaba con la cabeza.

-Es una pena que no podamos ganarnos su amistad Lincoln-

El peliblanco miró confundido a Clyde.

"enserio soy tan patético en esta dimensión como para rebajarme a eso?"

-¿Amistad de Chandler? Bromeas ¿cierto?-

-Pero Lincoln, tú siempre deseaste que Chandler te reconociera como su mejor amigo para que nos invitara a sus fiestas-

-¿¡Que yo qué!?-

-Es lo que tu querías-

-Oh por favor Clyde, si es así, entonces desde ahora nunca más me voy a rebajar a una estupidez como esa, personas como Chandler Mccann no lo valen ¿entendido?-

-Pero Lincoln…

El peliblanco levanta el puño, apretando los dientes.

-dije… ¿entendido?

Clyde lo miró sorprendido, su mejor amigo jamás le había levantado el puño en señal de golpearlo, mucho menos amenazarlo, era algo muy extraño y nuevo viniendo de él.

-Deacuerdo Lincoln, no tienes que ponerte así-

-bien, y sobre lo que te dije…-

-Si, te conseguiré esa información pronto, los profesores y el director huggins confían mucho en mí-

-Bien, eso está perfecto hehehe- sonreía de forma ruín.

-¿Estás bien Lincoln?-

-Jamás me he sentido mejor Clyde-

Horas más tarde, Finalmente en la hora de salida, Lincoln recogía algunas cosas de su casillero y se dispuso a salir de la escuela, hasta que sintió un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Auch!

-Hey Lame-O

Lincoln sonrió y se sonrojó al verla.

-Oh, hola Ronnie anne ¿c-como estas?-

Ambos, Latina y albino, caminaron de camino a sus respectivas casas.

-entonces ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?-

-Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre, hoy tuve que soportar tener que escuchar a Bobby mandándole mensajes irritantes cursi a tu hermana Lori-

Al escuchar el nombre, Lincoln levantó una ceja.

-¿Bobby?-

-Si, mi hermano-

-Oh, tu hermano, claro claro-

"Debí suponerlo, si Loki es mujer aquí, obviamente Bebe Santiago sería un hombre, no me puedo imaginar eso sin vomitar"

En su dimensión , A Lincoln le encantaba coquetear con la novia de su hermano Loki solamente con el simple objetivo de fastidiar a su hermano mayor, aunque sabía que eso significaba ponerse una soga al cuello, de todos modos no sería divertido.

-Entonces ¿tú como estás?-

-¿Cómo estoy?-

-Si, dime Loca pero…

-Loca.

"Pssh!" (Golpe)

-Oye!-

-Por llamarme Loca-

Lincoln se sobó el brazo molesto, Ronnie anne le sonreía con satisfacción, cosa que causó que el Peliblanco se desviara la mirada con cierto sonrojo.

"Es tan tierna cuando sonríe así , maldita sea Loud! eres un completo idiota sentimental" pensó Lincoln para sí mismo, mientras Ronnie anne continuaba.

-Como decía, te noté un poco diferente hoy-

El fingió indiferencia.

-No sé de qué me hablas Santiago-

-Oh lo sé perfectamente, vi como te aburrías en clase, normalmente siempre prestas atención en clase cuando la maestra Johnson explica, también noté que le tiraste un pedazo de borrador a Clyde, e incluso vi como amenazaste a Clyde con tu puño, eso no parece que harías tu si no yo-

-B-Bueno, verás Santiago yo…-

-Y otra cosa extraña que es que me llamas por mi apellido, nunca haces eso ¿ocurre algo Lincoln?

-Bueno, digamos que esta semana no fue buena para mi ¿deacuerdo?-

-Explícate.

-No, no puedo-

-Por qué no-

-Simplemente no Ronnie anne, no sigas con el tema por favor, y-y te prometo que te llevo a juegos y comida gus o a la tienda de Flip-

-¿Algo así como una cita?-

-¿¡Que!? No no no, no como una cita, una salida entre amigos, tu sabes-

Ella fingió desinterés y se encogió de hombros, aunque en el fondo ella quería gritar de emoción.

-Sí por qué no, pero me compraras lo que yo quiera comer ¿entiendes?-

-Oh , si, lo que tú digas Santiago ¡No vemos!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lincoln tomó por los hombros a Ronnie anne y le dio un beso rápido en la frente y se alejó corriendo, por suerte para él, la residencia Loud ya se encontraba cerca, mientras corría, el infame peliblanco reflexionaba sobre lo que hizo.

-¿¡por qué rayos hice eso!? espero que Ronnie anne no esté pensando cosas extrañas de mi, bah, qué importa, es problema del Lincoln de aquí, por que presiento que no estaré aquí para siempre-

Mientras tanto, la chica santiago tocaba su frente con una sonrisa, estaba sorprendida de que Lincoln la haya besado por tercera vez, y en la frente.

"Aún así, noto algo diferente en ti Lincoln Loud, sea lo que sea , lo sabré tarde o temprano"

Lincoln abrió la puerta, la cerró de un fuerte portazo y se recostó contra ella.

-Vaya día, nada mal para mi primera cruzada interdimensional- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Grrr…. tengo ganas de desquitarme con alguien, si el otro Lincoln estuviera aquí , con gusto le bajaría todos los dientes-

-¡Lincoln Loud!- gritó su madre, el peliblanco levantó para ver a su "otra madre" mirándolo en forma severa.

\- Mamá ¿q-que ocurre?-

\- te tardaste un poco en llegar ¿Dónde andabas?-

-Solamente venía caminando con Ronnie anne-

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora hijo, el abuelo Pop pop está en el video chat, ven a saludarlo antes de que se desconecte, ya habló con todas tus hermanas pero te esperó a ti-

-S-si claro, saludaré al abuelo y… ¿¡Espera que!?-

 _"Hola Lincoln"_ saludó Pop pop sonriente desde el video chat de la laptop.

Lincoln lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _"A-abuelo"_

 _"¿Cómo estás campeón? Hahaha veo que aún conservas nieve en el tejado"_ dijo el alegre anciano apuntando con el dedo a su cabello blanco.

 _"Por eso eres mi nieto favorito, tienes mi mismo color de cabello, casi me recuerdas a mi en mi juventud, los buenos tiempos, no se lo digas a tus hermanas hehehe"_

Lincoln no había dicho ninguna palabra ,simplemente miraba a su abuelo en shock, como si él estuviera cubierto de oro o algo parecido.

 _*se escucha la voz de Sue*_

 _"Pop pop hora de dormir!"_

 _"Oh, esa es mi señal para despedirme, prometo que la próxima charlaremos más campeón, nos vemos…"_

Sin cambiar su agradable sonrisa, Pop pop se desconecta del video chat.

Lynn salió de la cocina comiendo un submarino, notó a Lincoln frente a la computadora, ella saludó a su hermano con uno de sus típicos puños al hombro,

-Vaya Lincoln, veo que pudiste llegar a tiempo para charlar con el abuelo hahaha, es el mejor abuelo del mundo ¿No Lincoln?-

-…

-¿Lincoln?-

Sin decir nada, Lincoln corrió por las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, cosa que extrañó a su hermana deportista, una vez adentro, las piernas de Lincoln perdieron fuerza, cayó de rodillas, recostó sus brazos sobre su cama y hablo:

-E-El A-Abuelo e-está vivo en esta dimensión- *sollozando*

El peliblanco no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar sobre su cama, a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, al ver a Pop pop, de golpe había recordado aquel fatídico día en que su abuelo, el único a quien consideraba su gran amigo, se había ido de su vida para siempre, cuando Lincoln tenía solo 8 años.

 **No es nuestro Lincoln**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

 **El cuarto capítulo señores, bien, como habrán leído aquí, como Pop pop nunca fue mencionado en la historia de Ozjim, decidí que en esta versión de la historia, el Lincoln travieso no tenía a su abuelo Pop pop con él, ya que había perecido por cuestión de la misma ley de la vida, otra de las razones que influyeron a este Lincoln a arrastrarse al lado oscuro, por así decirlo.**

 **Pronto el capitulo 5 amigos, ya lo leyó Ozjim, y le encantó la historia, trataré de que sea tan memorable como su fic.**

 **Si tengo suerte interpretando a este Lincoln, tal vez haga mi versión del final de la historia de Banghg "llamadas" en un futuro, saludos y buen domingo amigos.**


	5. A su suerte

**Hola, querían ver más de este fanfic , Pues obtendrán más de este fanfic, más del Lincoln travieso recuerden, tal como se dijo en el fic de Ozjim, este Lincoln a la hora de hacer sus crueles bromas no respeta niños, animales ni ancianos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **A su suerte**

La tristeza, era un sentimiento que no muchas personas deseaban, una sensación de desahogo, ya sea por un error irreparable, un situación que puede más que la mentalidad fuerte de uno, alguna veces era representado como símbolo de debilidad, sea como sea, la tristeza era un sentimiento no muy agradable que nadie querría sentir.

Eso aplicaba con el peliblanco Lincoln Loud, si bien Lincoln siempre se había jactado de ser un chico de 11 años con un carácter fuerte, inquebrantable, hoy en este dia, eso cambió completamente, Lincoln nunca esperó ver a su abuelo con vida en esta dimensión, pero ahí estaba el, sonriente, siempre dispuesto a ser una gran abuelo y un segundo padre para él.

Cuando Lincoln tenía nada mas que 8 años, era el nieto consentido de Pop pop, el apodo con el lo llamaba cariñosamente, siempre que venía pasaban buenos momentos divertidos juntos, El albino de diez hermanos varones recordó aquel día en el dejó el mundo, para siempre.

(Flashback)

 _En el patio de la casa Loud, hace tres años..._

 _Lincoln jugaba en el gran charco lodo que había creado una tormenta de hace unas días, con su pequeño hermano Leif de tres años, el peliblanco disfrutaba ver a su pequeño hermanito rubio divertido con el lodo._

 _-Hahaha, veo que te gusta mucho el lodo Leif-_

 _-iii gutarme e lodo, incon- dijo el pequeño Leif en forma alegre._

 _-Si, la verdad que a mi también , pero tanto como tú-_

 _Pronto el joven Lincoln escucha la voz de su progenitora llamar desde el interior de la casa._

 _-¡Lincoln, hora del almozar,y trae a Leif!-_

 _-Voy mamá- mira a su hermanito._

 _-Bueno Leif, es momento de ir a comer-_

 _-peo no quieo-_

 _-Tenemos que ir a almorzar, ya habrá mas tiempo de jugar en el lodo después ¿esta bien?- dijo Lincoln a su pequeño hermanito con una sonrisa._

 _Al entrar , Lincoln entra al baño y logra asearse en todo el cuerpo, al salir del baño y llega a la cocina para encontrar el telefono colgado, y su madre cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sollozando, con su padre consolando abrazándola por la espalda._

 _-mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estas llorando?-_

 _Su madre levantó la mirada para encarar a su pequeño hijo, Lincoln era apenas un niño inocente de ocho años como para comprender el deceso de una persona._

 _-Oh Lincoln mi niño…sniff..sniff… es tu abuelo…- *sollozos*_

 _Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos, al oir a su madre mencionar a su querido abuelo y amigo del alma, no podía ser él, de ninguna manera._

 _-No…._

(Fin del Flashback)

Lincoln se secaba las lágrimas del rostro mientras recordaba la última vez que había llorado de esta forma, fue cuando supo que su abuelo se había ido en un viaje, de esos en donde no había ningún tipo de regreso.

-Ahora recuerdo …. ese maldito día en que perdí toda mi felicidad-

Mientras trataba de relajarse, la sensación de tristeza y angustia por recordar el pasado, un pasado que creyó olvidado y sepultado, esa sensaciones se habían desvanecido para darle lugar al rencor y el odio.

-Es por ese chico….. el otro Lincoln-

Aunque era obvio que Lincoln trataría de encontrar algún culpable por este momento de debilidad, agradecía internamente poder ver al abuelo aunque sea por computadora una vez más, también agradecía que las versiones femeninas de sus hermanas o sea sus hermanas ,no lo hayan visto quebrarse de este modo.

Esta dimensión lo estaba confundiendo demasiado, realmente detestaba este mundo alterno, una escuela donde no se deshizo del enclenque Clyde, un mundo donde las hermanas hacían lo que querían, no había mucha diferencia con los hermanos varones de su mundo, un mundo donde no sufrían Sach, Rusty o Liam, lo único rescatable de esta dimension sería la Ronnie anne de este mundo, no se veía muy diferente, pero aún debía cersiorarse de eso.

Aún recordaba la forma extraña en que terminó aquí, aquel ser misterioso que lo guió hasta aquí, mientras el otro Lincoln hacía quien sabe que con sus hermanos en su mundo, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza con solo pensar en él.

-Voy a matar a ese otro Lincoln-

*Toc toc*

-Lincoln ¿estas bien? ¿por qué te encerraste en tu habitación?-

La voz de Lynn lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Rayos- masculló para si mismo.

Se maldecía internamente por haber llamado la atención de esa forma, por lo menos solamente fue una y las diez hermanas, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos de tanto haber llorado, se miró al espejo asegurándose de que no se notara que se haya quebrado sentimentalmente.

Abre la puerta solamente un poco para encarar a su hermana deportista, tal vez esta versión niña de su hermano Lynn sería un poco considerada y lo deje en paz, a quien engañaba, era imposible esperar eso de Lynn, incluso si fuese una mujer.

-¿Qué quieres Lynn?- preguntó Lincoln con cierta molestia.

-te estaba hablando y corriste hacia tu habitación ¿puedes decirme algo al respecto?-

-No es nada Lynn, solamente recordé que mi modelo a escala de la nave espacial estaba incompleto y lo quise armar de nuevo, solamente eso-

-Que nerd, bueno….escucha, mañana podemos salir al patio, ya sabes, a que seas mi compañero de practica –

-Lo pensaré, adiós-

A Lynn le extrañó un poco que su hermano se despidiera de esa manera tan cortante, no le dio mucha importancia y se encogió de hombros, sin embargo cuando entraba a punto de entrar a su habitación, un pensamiento la invadió cuando recordó la respuesta que acababa de recibir.

"Lo pensaré, adiós"

-¿Cómo que lo pensará? El siempre dice que si, mas vale que no bromees conmigo Lincoln- se dijo para si misma antes de entrar a su habitación y escuchar los poemas de Lucy.

Al día siguiente, era el tan esperado fin de semana, Lincoln despertó tarde, para su suerte ninguna de sus hermanas estaba usando el baño, a algunas de ellas, como Lori, Lola y Luan les extrañó que Lincoln se despertara tan tarde, el era de levantarse casi en el mismo horario que ellas, aunque después decidieron no darle tanto importancia al asunto.

Horas mas tarde después de asearse, ducharse y probar el desayuno, Lincoln salió de la casa Loud a dar un paseo por esta nueva Royal Woods, buscaría algunos buenos lugares para hacer sus infames bromas, tal vez algunas nuevas posibles victimas.

Al caminar se encuentra con una mujer quien llevaba a su bebé en carrito, al parecer un típico paseo por el vecindario, Lincoln nota que aquella mujer estaba hablando por telefono, enfocada en quien sea con quien estuviera hablando en este momento.

Lincoln observa a aquella criatura curiosa por aprender del mundo que lo vió bebé observaba curioso a aquel visitante de cabello blanco que estaba frente a él, Lincoln sonrió de ver la enorme paleta dulce que el bebé tenía en mano, el peliblanco se la quita y la entierra en un pequeño montón de arena que tenía cerca y se la devuelve al bebé provocando que este llorara de forma descontrolada al ver su paleta cubierta de tierra y polvo.

Lincoln se retira de forma rápida pero disimulada metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, silbando despreocupado, había cometido su otra grandiosa travesura con éxito.

-Jejeje otra acción bien hecha Lincoln, vas por buen camino-

El travieso y malicioso Loud peliblanco observó la tienda de Flip, en su mundo Flip había sido arrestado por causa de estafa, infracciones, y malas condiciones en su gasolinera, lo cual era una pena para él, ya que deseaba haberse vengado de aquel cerdo embustero, quizás ahora sería una buena oportunidad.

-Creo que es hora de desquitarme con Flip, aunque no sea el Flip de mi mundo, algo es algo- *sonrisa siniestra* -hahaha.

Lincoln logra caminar hacia la gasolinera de Flip, en eso ve a un motociclista quien estaba esperando ser atendido por el viejo vendedor de flipis, el albino se cercioró de poder tener una solo cosa útil en su bolsillo, el peliblanco camina lentamente hacia el motociclista.

-Oye tú-

-¿Qué quieres niño?-

-¿Quieres ganar diez dólares?-

-No me interesa, lárgate-

-No tienes que hacer nada, solamente tienes que crear una distracción para Flip, ese viejo senil es un estafador, pienso ponerlo en su lugar-

-Si, sé lo que hace ese sucio avariento , esta bien, te ayudaré , después de todo, mi moto no necesita tanto combustible, odio que Flip me cobre demasiado dinero-

-Bien, yo entro, tu creas la distracción, aquí tienes- Lincoln le entrega los diez dólares-

Justo en ese momento, la Loud bromista de la familia Luan estaba viniendo de un cumpleaños exitoso, donde obtuvo una paga extra, la castaña se encontraba contando su dinero ganado, cuando de repente vio que le extrañó y llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué Lincoln está hablando con ese sujeto?-

El peliblanco entra a la tienda, mirando disimuladamente los productos en los estantes, si bien, había algunas delicias que llamaban su atención, como las frituras y los postres, lo que él necesitaba para ejecutar su travesura del día, eran solamente dos cosas simples, sonrió de ver que estaban en la tienda.

-Bingo-

-Oye Loud- llamó Flip con cierta molestia.

-Este no es un museo donde puedes mirar mi mercancía, si no vas a comprar nada, vete a otra parte-

-Descuide señor Flip- respondió el peliblanco con una falsa amabilidad, mira hacia afuera cuando el motociclista se despide con el pulgar arriba, dando a entender que había logrado su parte.

Lincoln sonrió en forma ruín, y caminó hacia Flip quien se encontraba haciendo cuentas con las ganancias de la semana.

-Oye Flip , no sabía que hoy dabas la gasolina gratis-

Al escuchar la palabra "Gratis" que para el deshonesto comerciante era como si se mencionara el nombre de prohibido de Luzbel, Flip se tocó el pecho alarmado.

-¿Gasolina gratis? ¿¡De que hablas muchacho!?-

-Está perdiendo gasolina allá afuera- *apuntó con el pulgar*

Flip observa hacia afuera para apreciar el como aquella pistola de gasolina quedanba en el suelo regando el suelo con el líquido.

-¡Rayos! ¡No mi gasolina! Cuesta mucho hurtarla…digo conseguirla-

Flip rápidamente deja el mostrador y sale afuera, momento perfecto para que el albino hiciera lo suyo, tomó un par de paquetes de menta, se come una, coloca una sobre todas las botellas de gaseosa, las colocó en diferentes angulos de la tienda, ahora solamente faltaba que las mentas hicieran efecto.

-hahaha ahora exploten queridas ¡EXPLOTEN!-

-¿Lincoln?-

El peliblanco se voltea sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos, para ver a la versión femenina de su hermano bromista Lane, mirándola con cierta sorpresa y miedo, Luan por otro lado, estaba igual de sorprendida, nunca pensó en ver a su hermano ser capaz de hacer una travesura de esta magnitud, ni nunca lo escucho reir de esa forma tan malvada.

El tiempo se había acabado, antes de que Luan dijera una palabras más, todas las botellas explotaron apuntando hacia todas partes, mojando a todo en su camino, Lincoln esquivó los disparos de gaseosa.

El viejo Flip coloca la pistola de gasolina en su lugar, anotando en su cuadernillo, cuantos litros había perdido con esta tomada de pelo que le hicieron.

-Rayos, es mucho dinero, malditos vándalos-

*escucha la explosión provenir desde su tienda*

-¿y ahora qué? ¡Que rayos!-

Dentro de la tienda todo objeto o producto volaba hacia todas partes, como palomitas de maíz en un contenedor, todas las ventanas de la tienda estallaron, la gaseosa quedó esparcida alrededor del negocio.

-¡No! ¡Mi amada tienda!-

La Loud comediante se encontraba agachada en el suelo, se puso de pie para ver si su único hermano se encontraba bien, pero no vió nada más que desorden, gaseosa derramada, como si un ciclón hubiera pasado, esa broma estuvo un poco peligrosa, algún objeto grueso haberlo golpeado de forma grave.

-¡Tú!-

Luan se voltea asustada al ver a Flip con los puños apretados y dientes apretados, señal de estar muy furioso.

-¡Destruiste mi tienda, niña payasa!-

Luan movió las manos en negación.

-N-No Flip, no fui yo, mi hermano es quien causó todo esto, fue Lincoln!-

-Oh por favor ¿de veras esperas que crea que tu hermano quien no lastima a una mosca es capaz de orquestar todo esto? ¿crees que soy un tonto? Todos saben que eres la experta en bromas pesadas, Luan-

Luan no pudo objetar nada ante eso, aunque tenía razón, nadie más que ella podría hacer una broma de gran nivel, pero eso no significaba que ella lo hiciera con malas intenciones, salió de sus pensamientos cuando Flip le dio un trapeador.

-No, mi hermano es quien me defenderá, ya vera, el admitirá que lo hizo-

La comediante rápidamente salió de la tienda para encontrar su hermano, conociéndolo, Lincoln estaría esperándola, para su sorpresa no vio ver ninguna señal de su hermano, fijó su vista a lo lejos y allí estaba, su hermano Lincoln corriendo con un paquete de frituras en mano sin mirar atrás hacia la avenida Franklin, Luan quedó sin palabras ¿acaso su hermano fue capaz de abandonarla a su suerte?.

Vió a Flip con el trapeador en mano.

-Ponte a limpiar, muchacha-

-Ugh bien- Luan toma el trapeador sin muchas ganas, y cominzó a trapear toda la gaseosa desperdiciado, se tocó el cabello durante unos segundos y olfateó su mano.

-Genial, mi cabello huele a gaseosa- se dijo para sí misma, mientras Flip la miraba enojado.

-Tus padres van a pagar por todos los daños a mi tienda-

Lincoln corría a toda velocidad por el vecindario, sonriendo con satisfacción, hoy fue un dia perfecto de momento para él, conseguir hacer pagar a Flip, y Luan pagaría los platos rotos, solo esperaba que ella no se atreviera a delatarlo.

-Hahaha he vuelto nene, Lincoln Loud aún conservas tu toque-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola, Gracias por su paciencia, este ha sido el quinto capitulo de "No es nuestro Lincoln"**

 **Las primeras victimas de las bromas del Lincoln travieso fueron Luan y Flip ¿Quiénes serán siguientes? (estoy pensando en Leni)**

 **Dentro de poco llega Roy Casagrande "El primo de Ronnie anne" en fan fiction así como más caps de "La contrincante de Brenda"**

 **Buen domingo a todos, jajaja.**


	6. Mentiroso

**que rápido pasa el tiempo, disfruten del** cap.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Mentiroso**

Una vez que Luan terminar de limpiar todo el desastre que dejó en la tienda de Flip, o mejor dicho, el desastre que su hermano dejó en la tienda de Flip, el deshonesto comerciante no perdió tiempo en marcar y llamar por teléfono a la casa Loud.

Para cuando sus padres se enteraron de lo que su hija comediante había hecho, los señores Loud estallaron de ira, y su enojo aumentó más al enterarse de que tendrían que pagar por los daños y la perdida de la mercancía en la tienda de Flip.

Lynn sr y Rita no tuvieron más opción que pagarle a Flip y llevarse a su hija de vuelta a casa en Vanzilla, Luan no había dicho ni una palabra de lo sucedido , la Loud bromista no dejaba de preguntarse internamente.

¿Por qué Lincoln hizo eso? el no es de hacer bromas, de hecho, el nunca hace bromas , y esa que acaba de hacer fue muy agresiva ¿de donde aprendió ese truco? ¿por qué me dejó? ¿por qué no me defendió? ¿Por qué no asumió ÉL la culpa? Siempre lo hace.

Al llegar a la casa Loud , las hermanas junto con un calmado Lincoln que aún estaba comiendo sus frituras, estaban allí esperándola, gracias a cierta princesita chismosa las hermanas se habían enterado de todo lo que había pasado.

Lynn padre con expresión de molestia le señaló con el dedo índice al sofá dando a entender a su hija bromista que se sentara allí, Sin protestar Luan hizo lo que su padre le indicó, Rita miró a sus demás hijas e hijo.

-Todos a excepción de Luan vayan a sus habitaciones ahora- ordenó la matriarca.

Las hermanas Loud no tardaron en protestar, pero el grito de su madre las hizo desistir.

-AHORA!-

Como una estampida todas se fueron por las escaleras hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Luan seguía con la mirada baja.

-Muy bien, espero que tengas una buena explicación jovencita- dijo Lynn sr en tono severo.

-¿por qué le destruiste la tienda a ese viejo embaucador de Flip? – inquirió Rita.

Lincoln con su pijama naranja puesta, miraba la escena desde las escaleras, esperaba que su hermana bromista no lo delatara, si ella lo acusó ante Flip y este no le creyó una sola palabra, quizás sus padres tampoco le den mucha credibilidad.

-Yo no fui quien lo hizo-

-Jovencita, no está bien que nos mientas en la cara a nosotros, somos tus padres-

-¡No estoy mintiendo mamá! Es sólo que cuando llegué allí, había otra persona estaba destruyendo la tienda y es alguien que todos en esta familia conocemos, les juro que yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi.

Lynn sr abandonó su expresión seria miró confundido a su hija comediante.

-Si no fuiste tú, entonces quien lo hizo-

-Lincoln-

Cuando los padres oyeron el nombre de su único hijo varón, no se molestaron en ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, una revelación que no esperaban escuchar.

-Pero qué estás diciendo hija?-

\- Lincoln no hace bromas ¿Cómo puedes acusar a tu hermano? – Rita levantó una ceja, negándose a creer, Lynn padre habló

-Te creí un poco más madura, por qué simplemente no asumes que lo hiciste y aceptas tu semana de castigo-

-¡Yo lo ví!-

A cuanto a Lincoln, el lentamente intentó caminar hacia su habitación, sin provocar ningún ruido, para su desgracia, uno de los juguetes de hule de Lily estaba en el pasillo, el lo pisa sin darse cuenta, provocando el sonoro chillido de aquel juguete.

-Rayos Leon.. . digo Lily-

Lincoln tragó saliva al escuchar a su progenitor exclamar su nombre.

-Lincoln baja en este instante-

-Maldita sea- bufó molesto.

El albino tomó un enorme respiro , fingiendo una enorme y falsa sonrisa, bajando por las escaleras, actuando como si nada malo ocurriese.

-Me llamaste papá?-

-Lincoln hermano mio, diles la verdad, te prometo que todo estará bien- pidió su hermana con una sonrisa esperanzado, ella conocía bien su hermano, el siempre estaba para ella, quizás el se asustó y huyó, pero aún podía remediar este problema, por algo le decían el hombre del plan.

-Lincoln hijo, tu hermana dice que te vió en la tienda de Flip- explicó su padre.

-dice que tú inundaste su tienda con gaseosa- agregó Rita.

-¿es verdad?-

El travieso peliblanco observó a su hermana mayor, ella le sonreía con compresión, dándole a entender que ella no estaba enojada con él.

-No… eso no es cierto, Luan está mintiendo solamente para que no la castiguen-

El vidrió de una ventana rompiéndose, un disco de música clásico interrumpido, esos sonidos podrían describir perfectamente como la esperanza de Luan se iba por el caño, ¿Su hermano la traiciono? Siempre no lo podía creer, Luan quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Lincoln sonrió de forma de maliciosa.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Rita volviendo a su molestia, al igual que Lynn padre.

-Dos semanas castigada sin salir, sin bromas, y sin negocios graciosos-

-¡Pero fue Lincoln!-

-¡A tu habitación Luan!-

Confundida y completamente molesta, Luan se fue a su habitación sin dejar de mirar con odio a su hermano, Lincoln levantó y bajó sus cejas repetidamente en forma burlona.

"Jaquemate Luan, el que ríe de último"

-Mamá , Papá ¿puedo ir por un vaso de jugo?-

-Claro que puedes hijo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Lincoln fue a la cocino, tomó un vaso, y le pusó el jugo, para después subir a su habitación, se acomodó en su cama para acostarse e intentar dormir, pero no podía conciliar bien el sueño, tomó algunos de los cómics Ace savvy propiedad de su contraparte alterno.

Con sólo leer uno, ya se había aburrido por completo, le sorprendía saber que su otro yo le gustara estas cosas, los superhéroes eran solo para los noños, los nerds, los fracasados, y él para nada no se consideraba uno, ya no.

-Que aburrido, Ace savvy es tan aburrido, sus películas live action son malas pero sus historietas son peor-

Una idea en su mente lo hizo sonreir al albino con malicia, una sonrisa comparable a la sonrisa que tenía el Grinch , la caricatura clásica de 1966,

Lincoln comenzó a arrancar las paginas del cómic una por una, había encontrado una buena manera de vengarse de su otro yo, una manera cruel en donde más dolería.

-Uuuuups, perdón Lincoln, espero que no sean de edición dorada HAHAHAHA-

Arrancó y arrancó las paginas, las hizo bolas de papel, y las arrojó al bote de basura.

-Uh que placer

*Toc Toc Toc*

"Justo cuando las cosas iban bien"

El abrió la puerta de su habitación, Ve a su hermanita genio, la versión femenina de Levi cruzada de brazos, mirando a Lincoln con molestia, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo Lisa?-

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo "Lincoln" creí haber sido clara contigo sobre no hacer nada que mi hermano no haría-

-Yo no fui quien explotó la tienda de Flip si a eso te refieres, esa fue Luan-

-Si claro, y el viaje a la luna fue grabado en un estudio de Hollywood-

-¿Qué?-

-Te lo advierto, si sigues causando estragos y trayendo problemas a la casa Loud, voy a soltar información a todos-

Lejos de asustarse, Lincoln solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hazlo, dudo mucho que te crean, vete a diseccionar ratas o algo-

Dicho todo, Lincoln le cerró la puerta en el rostro a su hermana genio.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…

Lincoln se encontraba ordenan sus cuadernos en su casillero, era sorprendente como la combinación de números del casillero de su yo alterno era la misma en esta dimensión.

Siente al alguien darle una palmada en la nuca, El peliblanco se voltea furioso, listo para pelear.

-¡Qué te pasa tú idio….!-

Se calma de repente al ver que solo trataba de Ronnie anne y sus peculiares muestras de afecto, ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería.

El se sonrojo, sonrió tímidamente y la saludó con la mano.

En la cafetería…

Un chico de Sexto grado golpeó a otro estudiante que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡Oye estúpido! ¡por qué pusiste pegamento en mi asiento! ¡arruinaste mis pantalones!-

-¡No! yo no fui! – suplicó aquel estudiante, sin embargo, eso no lo salvó de la golpiza.

No se necesitaba ser adivino para saber quien había sido el autor material de semejante broma pesada, Lincoln observaba desde su mesa riendo con maldad como aquel joven era castigado en su lugar.

-Hehehe-

Clyde aparece y se sienta a su lado.

-Bien Lincoln, aquí tengo la información que me pediste, incluso hay un pequeña mapa del interior de la escuela-

-Oh gracias Clyde, realmente me ayudas mucho con esto- dijo el albino con falsa amabilidad.

-Para eso son los amigos ¿Clyncoln mcloud?-

Lincoln lo miró confundido.

-¿Ah?-

-Se supone que tú dices "Por siempre" es nuestro lema de amistad genuina-

-Ah, claro claro-

"Es lo más afeminado que he escuchado" pensó.

-¿Clyncoln Mccloud?-

-¿Por siempre?-

-¡Si! Choca esos cinco-

Lincoln rodó los ojos y chocó su mano con la del chico Mcbride, curiosamente ya no parecía irritarle mucho su presencia el día de hoy.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es ese hilo que sostienes?-

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Mcbride-

-¡Hola Linky!- saludó la segunda mayor de sus hermanas, rubia, linda, la menos brillante de las diez hermanas, a quien en su dimensión conocía como Loni.

-¿Leni? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Pasaba por aquí , te vi, y pensé "por qué mejor no me siento a disfrutar el almuerzo con mi hermanito hoy"-

"Yo sé muy bien por qué estás aquí Loni versión chica" pensó-

Lincoln había recordado que esta mañana había escuchado una pequeña conversación entre Leni y Luan, era bastante obvio que la bromista había mandado a su hermana modista a que lo vigilara de cerca, el peliblanco travieso apostaba a que Leni ni siquiera sabía el motivo real por el que ella estaba sentada allí con él.

-Leni ¿puedes sostener este hilo por mi por favor? Sólo mientra reviso estos papeles-

-Oh, claro Linky-

Mientras leía aquellos papeles que le había traído Clyde sobre la escuela de Royal Woods, Clyde entablaba una conversación con la hermana de Lincoln.

-¿No vas a saludarme Leni?-

-Oh hola Clyde ¿Cómo estás? ¿sigues enamorándote y desmayándote por Lori?-

-Pues… si- respondió el apenado.

-es más anoche tuve otro sueño fantástico con ella, yo era un caballero de armadura y ella la damisela en peligro ¿te lo cuento?-

-Si por qué no-

La sonrisa maligna del Lincoln travieso se ampliaba mientras verificaba que toda información sobre la escuela , los horarios y los profesores en esos papeles le servirían de mucho.

-Esto se ve tan perfecto para mi delicioso plan muahahaha- dijo Lincoln mientras frotaba sus manos con malicia.

-¿Qué?

-No nada, ignórame, ups mira la hora, debo ir a clases Clint-

-Clyde-

-Si eso, querido amigo.

-¿A donde vas Linky? Te iba a convidar de mi almuerzo!- reclamo su hermana modista.

-¿y qué se supone que haga con este hilo?-

-Ah, solamente tirá de él Leni!- respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa a una confundida Leni Loud.

ella miró con confusión el hilo, se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a jalar el hilo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin voltear hacia atrás, en señal de victoria, Lincoln hizo un chasquido de dedos y dio una palmada a su rodilla derecha antes de salir de la cafetería, el hilo se tensó a través de debajo de las mesas hasta la viga del techo, hacia la cabeza, o mejor dicho el peluquín nuevo del director Huggins quien charlaba con la cocinera.

Leni tironeó el hilo provocando que este jalara el peluquín del director hacia arriba, Huggins se percató de eso, el peluquín fue arrastrado hasta que cayó sobre la cabeza de Leni.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH UNA ARAÑA, UNA ARAÑA!-

Leni se quitó rápidamente el peluquín de encima y comenzó pisotearlo repetidas veces, disminuyó la fuerza de sus pisadas cuando se volteó hacia el director Huggins, cuyo rostro estaba literalmente rojo de ira, expulsando humo por las orejas.

Leni rápidamente tomó el peluquín y se lo entregó al director, con las mejillas rojas y una enorme sonrisa tratando de encubrir su vergüenza.

-Así que para eso era el hilo- dijo Clyde quien observaba la escena junto a todos los presentes en la cafetería.

Lincoln caminaba calmadamente por el pasillo con una expresión aburrida cuando escucho un fuerte grito provenir de la cafetería.

-¡LENI LOOOOOOUUUUUUUUD!-

Lincoln sólo sonrió.

-Eres todo un genio Lincoln-

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hahahaha pobre Lens, otra Loud más que cae en la red del falso Lincoln, espero haberles alegrado la noche con esto.**

 **Próximo fic a actualizar "La contrincante de Brenda"**


	7. Princesa destruida

**Disfruten el nuevo cap.**

 **Recuerden, las buenas historias toman su tiempo, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase rápido, al menos, donde yo vivo. : P**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Princesa destruida**

Lincoln subía tranquilamente a su habitación, creyendo que ninguna de sus hermanas lo molestarían, sin embargo, antes de girar la perilla siquiera, sintió una mano apretar su hombro, dándolo vuelta para ponerlo cara a cara

Era Luan quien lo miraba sumamente molesta.

-¿Disfrutando tu noche Lincoln?- preguntó la comediante con notable molestia.

-Oh, Hola Luan ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Enserio tengo que preguntarlo? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?-

-Qué cosa-

-Basta Lincoln! Hablo sobre darme la espalda de esa forma ¿por qué no le dijiste a Mamá y Papá que tú fuiste quien hizo estallar la tienda de Flip?-

-No lo sé Luan, por qué entraste ahí justo cuando yo me estaba divirtiendo? me sorprende mucho que seas una aguafiestas-

-Lincoln, esto es serio, tienes que decirle a mamá y papá la verdad?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría a cambio?-

Luan lo miró confundida, era la primera vez que su hermano usaba esas palabras tan sarcásticas, en cuanto a Lincoln, el ya estaba cansándose de charlar con esa versión femenina de su hermano bromista, era igual de irritante que él, fue directo al grano.

-De acuerdo Luan, Hoy tuve un día algo agitado asi que seré directo conmigo ¿Por qué debería importarme tus problemas cuando a ti nunca te interesaron los míos?-

Luan cambió su expresión molesta a una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh, miren , habló la chica a la que no le importó que sus bromas me lastimaran, o que su bomba de harina y polvo pudiera dejarme ciego o que no le importó si los mapaches que utilizó pudieron contagiarme de rabia-

Al escuchar eso, Luan no supo que responder.

-Lincoln ¿acaso …. acaso no te gustan mis bromas?-

-No, no me gustan tu bromas, son horripilantes, al igual que tus chistes, sólo eres una comediante que intenta ser chistosa , no das risa Luan, das pena, mucha pena ¿eso querías escuchar?-

-Lincoln por favor… yo no tenía idea…-

-Te odio ¿me escuchas? TE ODIO!-

Ni siquiera el portazo en la cara, pudo sacar a Luan del shock por las crueles palabras de Lincoln, ella sólo se quedó con la boca abierta, para cuando se dio cuenta de que Lincoln ya había entrado a su habitación, la comediante cubrió su rostro y corrió a su habitación.

Luan se echó a llorar , llamando la atención de su compañera de cuarto, la rockera apasionada amante de la música, Luna quien estaba en la cama de arriba se asomó para ver qué aquejaba a su hermana comediante.

-Luan ¿estás bien?-

-Yo… no quiero hablar ahora- respondió la bromista hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

-De acuerdo hermana, si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme-

Lincoln había tardado en conciliar el sueño en su cama, se encontraba pensativo sobre si había hecho bien con gritarle todo eso a Luan, la realidad de todo es que esas palabras no eran para ella precisamente, si no al tarado de su contraparte masculina, Lane, a quien utilizó , traicionó y superó en el arte de hacer bromas, lo cierto es que todas las bromas pesadas que Lincoln había sufrido física y psicológicamente en su niñez eran por causa de Lane, el peliblanco sale de sus pensamientos al sentir golpeteos en la puerta, Lincoln se levanta molesto y la abre de mal gana.

-Escúchame Luan ¿Acaso quieres que te… ¿Leni?-

-Hola Linky- saludó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres Leni?-

-Escucha, sé bien que esa broma de la peluca del director lo hiciste tú-

Lincoln abrió los ojos en shock.

-L-Leni yo no sé-

-Lincoln por favor, no soy tan despistada ni lenta como piensan, sé que te habrás enojado conmigo por algo, por eso me hiciste eso, sea lo que sea que hice, por favor , quiero que me perdones hermano-

Ahora Lincoln estaba sumamente confundida ¿Leni cree que es su culpa? Se puso a pensar en su hermano Loni, aunque el era exactamente igual de inocente y distraído que Leni, Loni casi nunca fue malo con él, el solia ser muy amable en ocasiones, aunque sabía que su torpeza no lo dejaba entender cuando se propasaba en el momento de molestar a su hermano menor.

-Leni yo no…-

-Perdón-

Leni sorprende a Lincoln en un fuerte abrazo, ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, el peliblanco se quedó estático en su lugar, nunca en su vida lo habían dado esa muestra de afecto tan directa, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera su madre lo abrazaba, ni siquiera la Ronnie anne de su dimensión.

-Por favor no me odies-

*sollozando*

-Leni, yo no te odio, estás perdonada, pero no llores ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo –

Aún lagrimeando Leni sonrió.

-Deacuerdo-

La modista se pone de pie y se retira hacia la habitación de Lori.

-Buenas noches Linky-

-Buenas noches Lincoln- cerró la puerta.

* * *

 _En los días siguientes…_

Una serie de bromas y vandalismo comenzaron a propagarse por toda la escuela de Royal Woods, los cambios en la tranquilidad del establecimiento estudiantil cambiaron.

Todo comenzó con robos y saqueos de casilleros, sillas desatornilladas provocando que los alumnos terminaran en el suelo, los profesores tampoco se salvaban pues terminaban pegados a sus asientos, algunos sintiendo los filosos clavos, así como los borradores pegados en los pizarroes , mochilas clavadas en el techo, estos arrebatos se repitieron día por día, las cámaras de seguridad no grababan al responsable como si el perpetrador supiera los puntos exactos donde las cámaras no podían llegar.

Lincoln silbando con tranquilidad, ignorando la conversación entre Clyde y Ronnie anne.

-Oye Lincoln ¿tú que piensas?-

-¿Ah?-

-Ronnie anne dice que si aquel bromista llega hacerle una broma, ella lo destrozará ¿o no Ronnie anne?-

-Por supuesto Mcbride, sólo mira estas duras gemelas- dijo Ronnie anne admirando sus puños con orgullo.

-Tú que me dices Lincoln?-

-No me interesa-

-por qué no, el misterioso bromista ya bromeó a media escuela , quizás tu o yo seamos los próximos-

Lincoln se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Que se yo, No me preocuparía mucho por él-

-Oye ¿estás bien Lincoln? Te veo algo pensativo- inquirió la latina.

-Descuida Ronnie anne sólo pensaba en un pendiente- Dijo el peliblanco recordando con rencor a cierta princesa quien lo había molestado estos días.

Lincoln había rechazado ser el mayordomo de las fiestas de té de Lola, justo cuando el Lincoln alterno pensó que el otro Lincoln no podía ser más patético, hacer todo lo que le dice una hermana menor, donde esta el orgullo de hermano mayor? El Lincoln de esta dimensión no lo hacía valer.

En represalía Lola rompió sus cohetes y figuras de acción de su habitación, Lincoln no le había dado importancia a esos inútiles objetos de nerds y ñoños, pero como tenía que fingir ser el otro Lincoln, el tenía que darle una dolorosa Lola, y ya tenía planeada la venganza perfecta.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la casa Loud …

Lola miraba por todas partes de su habitación, sus peluches, sus vestidos, sus tiaras no estaban en ninguna parte ¿Quién podría haber tomado toda sus cosas? No podía haber su madre, ella le hubiera avisado primero, tampoco podía ser su gemela , ni ninguna de sus hermanas, de repente un olor en sus fosas nasales la distraen del paradero de sus cosas.

-¿De donde viene ese olor a quemado?-

La pequeña de la tiera se asomó por la ventana, lo que vió la dejó sin palabras, boquiabierta, horrorizada, todos sus vestidos, sus tiaras y sus peluches, todos juntos formando una montaña, ardiendo, ardiendo en llamas, ella rápidamente bajó a su habitación y rápidamente bajó las escaleras.

-no, no se atrevería, no no no NO!-

Lola salió al patio solamente esperando, rogando que no fuera verdad, que su mente le jugaba un truco , pero no fue asi, allí estaba su hermano, con su manos en la cadera, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de victoria y malicia combinadas.

-Oh hola Lola, bonito día ¿no? – dijo Lincoln sonriendo con satisfacción, contemplando la mandíbula abierta de su hermana menor.

-Pensé que era buen momento para incinerar cosas que no sirven, bueno, para mi al menos, son cosas inservibles-

-co…co…co….-

-¿Qué? no te escucho Lola-

-cómo pudiste- la voz de Lola se escuchó calmada pero aún en shock, para sorpresa del Lincoln alterno.

-Oh ¿escuchaste eso hermanita? – dijo el peliblanco antes de sonreírle de forma siniestra mostrando sus colmillos.

-es el sonido de tu corazón estrujándose, ahora escucha pequeña bruja vestida de princesa, si vuelves a meterte conmigo, puede que tus trofeos y tus almohaditas rosas sean los segundos en pagar el precio- *risa malvada*

-Hahahahahaha!-

Lola no respondió nada, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, su hermano, su querido hermano a quien él tanto la servía, la consentía, la ayudaba, le había dado donde más le dolía.

-y no le digas a nuestros padres o si no…. bueno, no hace falta que yo te lo diga-

Lola se dio vuelta y corrió cubriendo su rostro de vuelta hacia la casa, Lincoln no se apiadó de ella, subió las escaleras y pegó su oído a la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas, se podía a escuchar a Lola llorando, posiblemente en su cama sobre su almohada.

Lincoln hizo un enorme suspiro, entró en su habitación, encerrándose en su cuarto, acto seguido empezó a saltar de alegría.

-¡No puede ser! Haha ¡superé a Lexx! Bueno, no es Lexx si no una versión niña de Lexx, pero lo logré! Hahahaha!-

Lincoln dejó de reírse un rato para luego deprimirse , al recordar a Lola llorando, en verdad se había pasado un poco con su hermana alterna.

-Por qué me siento tan mal, se lo merecía ¿o no? ni modo, ya no hay vuelta atrás Linc, si el otro Lincoln no le enseña a esa mocosa a respetar al hermano mayor entonces yo lo haré, a mi modo -

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capítulo 7, Ni siquiera la gran Lola Loud fue rival para e ste Lincoln travieso, pronto unos fanarts de este capítulo, esta historia ya se encuentra en wattpad, apenas 2 capitulos, voy por el tercero, saludos.**

 **No olviden pasar por mis demás historias.**


End file.
